Little Wonders
by Sariasprincy
Summary: A handful of one-shots about the relationship between Itachi, Sakura, and Shisui. ItaSakuShi. Ratings range from K - M. Non-massacre
1. Love

Hey everyone. This is the first one-shot of my little random series for ItaSakuShi (Itachi x Sakura x Shisui). I just love these three and I wish there were more fanfictions about them!!

This is kind of my (very, very late) Valentine's Day one-shot. Sorry about not writing a sequel to Poker Face. I just couldn't get into it!

**P****lease not none of these stories are connected!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and other characters!!**

* * *

**Love**

Sakura hummed softly as she pulled a pan out of one of the bottom drawers in her small kitchenette before she placed it on the stove. Her body moved swiftly through the room as she collected everything she needed for the meals she was about to prepare: onigiri with seaweed for Itachi and Sasazushi for Shisui. Both took a bit of time and effort to make, but due to the holiday, Sakura was more than willing to making it for them.

A good amount of time passed as Sakura continued to hum while she continued to make the favorite meals of her lovers. She moved about the kitchen easily and gracefully, knowing how to make both dishes from heart.

When Mikoto had discovered what a mess Sakura was in the kitchen, she had taken the poor girl under her wing and taught her how to make the meals of the two boys, along with Sasuke's for his birthday. Most nights Itachi made their meals, but on the rare occasion such as today, she made them their favorites.

With a small smile of her lips, Sakura turned around to place the finishing touches on their meals when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and held her in place. The smile on her lips stretched wider as another set of hands covered her eyes and warm breath ghosted across her left ear. "Guess who?"

"Hm…" Sakura thought. "Is that you again, Genma?"

The hands immediately pulled away from her eyes and she was spun around quickly to come face to face with her two lovers, both sporting identical frowns. "What was Genma doing here?" Itachi asked firmly.

"And why would he be back again?" Shisui added.

Sakura laughed lightly at the protective tones in their voices and she moved forward quickly to reassure them. "I was just playing," she said, reaching up on her tiptoes to place a kiss to Shisui's cheek before she did the same to Itachi. "I honestly haven't seen Genma in over a month." She paused. "Which is strange considering I used to see him every day." Her eyebrow rose suspiciously. "Did you two chase him away?"

The two exchanged a glance before Shisui smiled at her. "What're you making, Sakura?"

The pink-haired woman raised an eyebrow, knowing he was purposely changing the subject, but she brushed in off and moved between her lovers to take the mushrooms she had been marinating in soy sauce off the stove for Shisui's dinner before she set it on the counter between Itachi's finished meal and Shisui's almost complete dinner.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shisui asked, leaning over the counter to try and steal a bite off Itachi's plate.

Sakura quickly smacked his hand away with the wooden spoon in her hand and pointed it threateningly at the older male. "That is not for you."

She saw his eyes lit up as they landed on the meal she was still preparing. "You made me sasazushi, Sakura?"

The look of absolute bliss on his face made Sakura smile when she saw how excited he was and something warmed in her chest at the sight. Knowing that she was the one to make him feel that way made her giddy and she smiled as she picked up a mushroom with her spoon and held it out for him to taste. Greedily he ate it and hummed in bliss at the taste.

"That's all you get for now," Sakura said as she turned to complete her task. "Go shower and this will be done by the time you're out."

Shisui frowned at the thought of having to wait, but eventually he nodded and trudged upstairs to do as she asked.

Then arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to yelp in surprise and almost drop her spoon. Her nose caught the scent of Itachi and her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of almost forgetting about him. "How was the mission?" Sakura asked as his nose brushed against her neck.

At her question, he sighed slightly and buried his face in her neck, resulting in his raven locks to tickle the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders, but she suppressed a sigh of pleasure as she tried to understand Itachi's strange behavior. Instantly she forgot about her work and turned around in his arms to look at him. "Itachi, what's wrong?"

Eventually he picked his head up and shook his head. "Nothing." Then he leaned down and kissed her until her head was spinning.

When he pulled away, he smirked at her dazed expression, making Sakura glare at him half-heartedly before she pointed towards the stairs. "You too. Go shower."

An amused smirk curved his lips. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled warmly at him and watched as he left the room before she turned back to finishing Shisui's dinner. Almost immediately she noticed one of the mushrooms she was working with was missing and her eyes narrowed as she yelled out in annoyance: "Itachi!"

There was quiet chuckling from the stairs, but he didn't answer and Sakura was left to wonder how in the world the sneaky bastard managed to grab it.

Half an hour later, Sakura heard footsteps on the stairs as she finished setting the plates at the table. She was about to turn around to grab the wine glasses from the cabinet when Shisui placed a glass at each one of their settings and Itachi pulled a bottle of red grape wine from the rack. She smiled at them before they all took their seats.

Dinner past quickly as she and Itachi listened to the story of Shisui's day and everything he had to go through. He complained about getting letters and flowers from girls he didn't even know, which Sakura quickly dismissed without a care, and spoke about how he was to be sent on a solo mission tomorrow, which bothered both her and Itachi – though Itachi didn't show it.

When the three finished eating, Sakura stood and began clearing the table only for Shisui to grab her wrist and pull her into his lap. She stared at him in confusion, but he quickly placed a kiss to her lips and plucked the plate from her hands to replace it with something else. The moment he released her mouth, her attention turned to the thing in her hand before she returned her gaze to Shisui. "What's this?" she asked, referring to the box.

He nodded at it with a grin. "Open it and you'll see."

Sakura glanced at Itachi, but his expression gave nothing away so instead she turned her gaze downwards as she opened the white case to reveal the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Unconsciously she brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes widened almost comically.

In the dim lighting, she managed to make out a silver necklace that held a sparkling band and in the center of that band was a beautiful but simple square, green emerald. It was absolutely gorgeous and slowly she turned to box to watch the way the light reflected off the jewel. It was so simple, but at the same time it was so different and unique. Sakura had never seen anything like it.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

Shisui smiled his adoring smile before he plucked the box from her hand to clasp the gift around her neck. Once it was in place, he kissed her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Both of you."

Itachi gave her a small smile before he kissed her cheek and motioned for her to go upstairs. "Go get ready for bed. Shisui and I will deal with the dishes."

Sakura smiled and nodded, giving each one of her men a kiss on the cheek before she walked upstairs to get ready for bed. When the door was firmly closed behind her, she practically ran to her closet and searched in the back until she found the familiar box she had stored there for tonight.

Quickly she disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door behind her before she hurriedly changed into her nightwear, knowing the boys would be done with the dishes in a matter of minutes. Sakura didn't know how they did them so quickly – she assumed it was so jutsu – but she didn't ask.

Sakura had just finished brushing her hair when she heard the bedroom door close behind her lovers. She smirked upon hearing their deep voices bickering back and forth like a couple of children and she gave herself one more look in the mirror, hoping they would like their present, before she walked out of the bathroom.

Both Itachi and Shisui were standing at the foot of the bed as they undressed for the night, never once pausing in their argument. It didn't sound like anything too serious to her, but Sakura couldn't help herself from lacing her fingers behind her back and putting on a cute pout: "Are you guys fighting again?"

Shisui was quick to act as he snapped his head towards her, looking completely innocent. "No! …whoa," he finished with his mouth hanging open and wide eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Sakura smiled almost demurely.

Itachi glanced at his cousin for a moment before he turned his attention towards her. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but Sakura saw it and she shifted slightly under their heavy gaze as they took in her black bra and matching panties with pale pink polka dots and matching pale pink frilly trimming.

Then, at the same moment, Itachi and Shisui glanced at each other before they pounced on Sakura, dragging her to the bed. She laughed at their enthusiasm, but it quickly turned into a hushed moan as a mouth covered her own while two sets of hands quickly disposed of her clothing and began roaming over her body freely.

Apparently they did like her present as much as she liked theirs.


	2. Pain

Hey everyone, here's the next installment of my ItaSakuShi stories! Hope you all enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and other characters!!**

* * *

**Pain**

It was the first time in weeks that Sakura had been sent out on a mission and lucky for her it was with the two men that she cared most about. She was rarely allowed to go out on missions with them – mostly because they were duo missions or too dangerous for her to go on – but when she did, she never found herself in a dull moment, such as now as she fought alongside her two lovers.

The ring of a kunai being drawn redirected her attention to the shinobi behind her as he made a stab towards her back. Quickly Sakura dodged and grabbed a hold of the man's wrist with a chakra-laced grip, causing the bones in his hands to shatter. He gave a sharp cry as she turned and threw the man into one of his comrades.

A small laugh escaped her mouth as they both crashed comically into a large puddle of mud Shisui had created no long before, though her smile vanished immediately as a loud scream suddenly echoed around the clearing. Sakura spun around and searched for the source of the sound only to relax a moment later as she saw Itachi take out a handful of enemies with his fire jutsu. When she was sure he was safe, she glanced around as she looked for Shisui. It took her a moment to spot him and when she finally found her older lover, her heart leapt into her throat. He and his opponent were fighting dangerously close to the cliff that abruptly ended their battlefield.

When they had first arrived in the clearing, Sakura had noticed it and though she didn't know how far down the fall was but she suspected that if someone were to fall, they wouldn't survive. Her heart pounded hard in her chest when she saw that just a few more steps back and either one of them could fall off and plummet to their deaths.

Sakura made to move forward, but another shinobi jumped in front of her, blocking her path. Her mind was barely pulled from Shisui's situation though and she fought back half-heartedly as she focused on getting away from this man to get to her lover before something happened. Her distracted mind earned her a small cut to the cheek, but she ignored it as she made a quick launch forward with a kunai in hand, plunging the blade deep into the man's heart.

As he dropped dead a startled yell echoed in Sakura's ears and her attention quickly turned to Shisui as he forced his enemy over the cliff. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips, but the feeling was short lived as the man grabbed Shisui's ankle and dragged him off the cliff too.

"No!" Sakura screeched as she sprinted after him and dove onto the ground as his hand dragged across the dirt and rock-covered landscape and over the edge of the cliff. Sakura caught his wrist a moment after his grip was lost, but the force of his fall started dragging Sakura off the cliff as well.

In reflex, she pushed chakra into her foot and dug it into the ground for support, causing the pair to come to an abrupt stop just as Sakura's waist reached the edge of the cliff. The sudden stop dislocated Sakura's right shoulder and her hips to dig painfully into the rocky cliff side, causing her to cry out sharply. She snapped her eyes closed and her breath caught in her throat against the pain, but she held onto her older lover with all the strength she possessed.

When the pain ebbed slightly, Sakura slowly let out the breath she had been holding. It came out shakily and it short bursts, but she managed to hold the pain at bay even as gravity raced blood to her face, making her head strain with all the pressure. Eventually she opened her eyes and watched the mixed expression of surprise and gratefulness on Shisui's face as he realized she had saved him. She gave him a reassuring smile even though her shoulder continued sending sharp almost unbearable stabs of pain down her arm. His wrist was still locked in her bruising grip as she looked around and formulated a plan in her head.

Finally she turned her head to the side and glanced at the rocky edge of the cliff before nodding at it. "On the count of three I'm going to swing you up. Try and grab the edge," she said through clenched teeth.

Shisui looked her directly in the eyes and nodded.

"Ready?" Sakura asked, bracing herself for the unimaginable amount of pain she was about to experience. "One," – she took a deep breath – "two," – her eyes closed tightly – "three!"

Using all the chakra she had left, Sakura swung Shisui up, turning her dislocated shoulder awkwardly and twisting her already bruised and cut hips into the sharp, pointy rocks on the cliff side. Immediately Shisui grabbed the rocks, ignoring the way they cut into his palms and drew blood, and started to climb up. He got halfway before Sakura saw out of the corner of her eye another more masculine hand grab his upper arm and hoisted him onto solid ground.

Once Shisui was situated, Sakura felt Itachi wrap an arm just under her breasts and pull her up as well. Almost immediately Sakura rolled onto her back and wrapped her uninjured arm around her waistline as Itachi and Shisui collapsed onto the ground a few feet away from her. Sakura watched them for a moment but the pain racing through her body forced her eyes closed and she accidentally let a sharp cry slip out as the pain racked her body.

The sound caused her lovers to race to her side immediately.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Shisui asked, his hand automatically going to her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

Slowly Sakura pulled her arm away from her waist and snapped her eyes closed against the bright splashes of crimson against her forearm. Almost immediately hands were on her waist in an attempt to stop the blood flow by applying pressure.

"Can you heal yourself, Sakura?" Itachi's voice asked seriously.

She shook her head without opening her eyes. "I used the last of my chakra to stop Shisui and I from falling."

"We need to stop the bleeding," Itachi murmured.

Sakura shook her head despite Shisui's fingers being laced through her locks as she cracked her eyes opened. "No," she hissed. "My shoulder." Itachi's gaze turned to her face in confusion. "It's dislocated."

His Sharingan eyes flicker over to her claimed injury before he glanced over his shoulder. He gave her one apologetic look before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and forced her to sit up, causing Sakura to hiss sharply. "It's going to have to wait, Sakura. We need to move; we are about to have more company."

Sakura stared at him for a long moment before she nodded and clenched her teeth together, silently bracing herself for the intense pain she was about to endure. A moment later, Sakura was in Itachi's arms and all three of them were racing through the woods.

It took exactly twenty-three minutes and fourteen seconds for them to reach the closest village and secure a hotel room for the night – believe her, she counted. The woman at the front desk looked a little confused as to why Sakura was being carried seeing as Itachi had the sense to wrap his cloak around her to hide any evidence of her injuries, but the woman didn't ask any questions and gave them a room key with a small smile and the wish of a good night.

In a matter of minutes they were in their hotel room with Sakura and Itachi on the bed as he prepared to reset her shoulder while Shisui drew a warm bath for her. Itachi placed a warm kiss to her lips to comfort her before he told her to bite into his shoulder as he rested gentle hands on her injured shoulder. Sakura stared at him for a long moment before she complied with his request. Silently she followed his direction to take a deep breath and as she sucked a lungful of air in, Itachi jerked her bone back into place, causing Sakura to snap her eyes closed and tears to spring to her eyes as she bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Itachi didn't even seem to notice the pain as he held her and ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. Eventually she released her teeth from his skin and gently kissed the wound she had inflicted upon him as her ragged breathing slowly evened out. "Sorry," she murmured.

Her lover ran his fingers through her hair. "Do not worry about that. Do you think you can make it to the bathroom?"

Slowly Sakura pulled back from his hold and frowned slightly. "With some help. My hips are still injured."

Itachi nodded and helped her stand. Together they walked to the bathroom to find Shisui was sitting on the edge of the tub as he shut off the water. Silently he stood and with the help of Itachi, the two men striped Sakura out of her bloody and partially torn clothing until she was completely naked.

As Itachi tossed her clothes and retrieved her pack from the main room, Shisui helped her into the bath. She hissed at the sharp stinging of her wounded hips, but she continued to lower herself into the water until she was all the way in. Almost immediately the water turned a faint pink as her blood seeped into the bathwater, but this fact went unnoticed by Sakura as she closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. For a few moments, she just lied in the bath, getting used to the stinging on her waist, until Shisui kneeled on the floor next to the tub and grabbed a washcloth to wipe the grim and dirt from her body.

To be honest, Sakura had expected him to leave her alone to wash herself like he usually did, but she smiled anyway as he helped her clean her body and hair. Tiredly she leaned back and closed her eyes as her older lover ran the cloth over her neck and down her chest until he reached her wound. When the soap touched it, her eyes snapped open and she stiffened under his hands.

"Relax, Sakura. This needs to be cleaned," Shisui said soothingly.

With a pained expression, she nodded and fixed her attention on watching the different expressions passing over his face. Surprisingly they ranged from annoyance to anger to guilt. The last surprised her and slowly Sakura reached up a hand to his face to caress his cheek. Her actions caused Shisui to stop and stare at her.

"This isn't your fault," Sakura murmured.

Shisui shook his head. "You wouldn't be injured if it wasn't for me."

"You would be dead if I wasn't injured," she countered quietly.

For a long moment, Shisui stared at her blankly as if trying to find something to say, but when he came up blank, he leaned down and kissed her fiercely, dropping the washcloth in the tub to use both hands to cup her face. His lips moved with hers passionately, showing her just how grateful he was for her risk, and she gasped quietly as his teeth nipped lightly into her bottom lip before running his tongue over it to ease the slight sting. Sakura wrapped a damp arm around his neck to draw him closer, but they quickly broke away when Itachi walked in and cleared his throat loudly. They smiled cheekily at each other before they separated completely.

Itachi merely huffed in amusement and a small smirk caressed his lips as he walked over to sit on the edge of the tub. "Are you ready to get out? I need to bandage your wound before you rest."

Smiling softly, Sakura nodded and let her men help her to her feet.

The rest of the evening passed quickly as Itachi bandaged her wounds and helped her dress into one of his shirts and a pair of Shisui's boxers while Shisui showered. When the elder was done, Itachi took up the bathroom and came back out to find Sakura was already under the covers, curled into Shisui as he read to her quietly from one of Itachi's old poetry books. Though from what he could tell, it looked as if she was already asleep. The scene was so rare Itachi took a long moment to memorize it before he joined the two in bed and wrapped his arm gently around Sakura's waist, just above her wounds.

Even in her sleep, Sakura adjusted to welcome him as Shisui quietly finished the poem he was reading before he closed the old book and turned off the side lamp, dousing the three in complete darkness. Both Itachi and Shisui placed a chaste kiss to each one of Sakura's cheeks as they did every night, earning a small sigh of content from their pink-haired lover. She placed her arm over the one Itachi had on her waist and tightened her grip on the fingers Shisui laced together with hers as Itachi traced light patterns on her stomach. He waited until he heard Shisui's breathing slow in sleep before he kissed the back of Sakura's neck and fell asleep with his two lovers.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Until next time, everyone!


	3. Happiness

So here's another update to this random mini series-thing.

* * *

**Happiness**

A loud yelp echoed around the street as the snowball that had been in Shisui's hand hit Sakura right in the ass. She turned around and glared at him before she picked up her own snowball and flung it at the Uchiha, hitting him directly in the face. She smirked proudly as he fell to the ground comically with a loud groan while Itachi, his younger cousin and best friend, chuckled.

Itachi's reaction caused Sakura to laugh as well, but it ended abruptly as Shisui appeared behind her and dumped another snowball on her head. Sakura screamed at the suddenness of it before she turned around and tackled the eldest Uchiha to the ground. He flipped them over, but Sakura managed to hold her own and she rolled them over again, causing the two to tumble down a hill into a pile of soft snow.

When they come up, they were both dripping wet but they laughed it off as they playfully pushed each other and joked as they returned to their third party. Itachi just continued to stare at them in amusement, but a moment later Sakura and Shisui shared at glance before Shisui tackled his younger cousin to the ground and Sakura smashed a snowball atop his head, messing up the raven hair he held so dear.

No one but he and Sakura can get away with touching this particular Uchiha's hair and she used that to her advantage as the three wrestled in the snow before Itachi finally managed to pin the younger woman down as Shisui processed to dump a handful of snow down her shirt.

"Stop it!" she screamed in delightful laughter. "It's cold!"

Itachi and Shisui shared a glance. "I don't know," Shisui commented lightly to his younger cousin. "Perhaps we should let her go."

Itachi shook his head. "She got snow in my hair and she must be punished for her actions, don't you think?"

"No, no!" Sakura begged with wide eyes. "I'm sorry! Please just stop!"

Itachi just looked at her in amusement. "On second thought, maybe we should listen to her."

Shisui shook his head. "But she didn't say she surrendered."

"I give up! Please, please you guys win!" Sakura said as the snow began melting into the clothing under her jacket. "And since when are you on his side?"

Shisui just smiled at her confusion. "My dear Sakura, I have always been on my cousin's side."

The look on her face was priceless as both Uchihas' expressions turn to that of utter amusement as Shisui grabbed another handful of snow and pulled her jacket up to shove the snow up it. Immediately Sakura began to struggle against Itachi's firm hold as she shrieked again. "Oh my god, it's so cold! Please let me go!"

The two men shared another glance before Itachi smirked and let their young lover go. "Only because you asked so nicely."

As she sat up, both men lean towards her and she smiled at the strange feeling of having lips press against each of her pink-tinted cheeks at the same time, but she decided it was a good one nonetheless and she giggled at the sensation as each male pulled back, sporting matching grins.

Unfortunately the moment they released her she was on her feet again, running across the snow and ice covered roofs of Konoha with laughter spilling out behind her as she made her escape. Shisui and Itachi shared a glance before they took off after her, determined to capture her and use her for their own fun.

* * *

I know it's short, but review if you enjoyed. Thanks!


	4. Pleasure

So I think I'm almost done with this. Maybe one or two more chapters should do it? Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Pleasure**

It was still dark as Sakura opened her eyes slowly. At first she couldn't tell what it is that woke her up, but eventually her senses felt the familiar presence of her lovers and she smiled lazily as she rolled onto her stomach to turn on her lamp on her nightstand before she turned back to them.

Carefully she inspected them with her eyes first to be sure they weren't injured too badly on their month-long mission, but when she saw not even a trace of blood on their uniforms she smiled and turned her gaze to their faces to greet them, though all the breath left her body at their hungry expressions. She only got moments before they were on top of her, pulling her dark red, see-through nightgown over her head and matching panties off her legs.

A soft moan escaped her lips as a pair of lips – she assumed it was Itachi from his unique scent – met hers for a passion kiss as another attacked her neck and slowly began traveling south towards her breasts. Her reaction was immediate as those lips found her left breast and began sucking and licking and nipping at the erect bud, causing her to arch her back and moan into Itachi's mouth.

Eventually Itachi's lips left hers and began making their way downwards as Shisui's mouth also left her breast and began moving again too. "Oh god. Itachi, Shisui, more," she moaned a moment before Itachi's mouth attached to the breast Shisui had neglected and the other pair kissed her nether lips.

The feeling caused her to scream and she quickly brought her hand to her mouth to cover the sounds but fingers wrapped around her wrist a moment later and pulled it away, silently telling her she should continue with the sounds she's making.

It was impossible for Sakura to tell how long they kept kissing her body, bringing her amazing amounts of pleasure before they stopped, making her cry out in protest. Their chuckles mixed together before she opened her eyes to find Itachi hovering over her with an arrogant smirk on his lips. The expression made her frown, but she quickly forgot about it as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a kneeling position with her chest pressed flat against his. It took her a moment to realize he was no longer dressed and from the feeling of Shisui's bare skin against her back she knew he wasn't anymore either.

Then all thoughts escaped her as Itachi hoisted her up on his hips before he slowly brought her down onto his engorged member. The sensation of being filled so fully caused her to moan breathlessly, but it quickly turned into a breathless gasp as Shisui entered her from behind. The feeling of having both men fill her so completely made her body practically _hum_ with pleasure and she dug her fingers into Itachi's shoulders as he lowered his lips to her ear to bit her playfully.

This was the feeling she had missed when they were on their mission; the feeling of being wanted and loved of being so close to the two men she loved most, but those thoughts ended abruptly as they both started moving inside her.

All she could think about were the two beautiful men inside her as their slick bodies moved against one another in a familiar rhythm that they had given months to perfect. Her moans almost completely overlapped the groans of the two men as they rocked together, bringing themselves all to that significant edge until all Sakura could hear was her own crying as her climax hit her hard.

As she came down her from high, she moaned as Itachi and Shisui came simultaneously inside of her. She couldn't deny that she missed the sync spurting of their seed as it filled her with liquid warmth, causing her to arch her back and rock her hips, milking them of all they had, which she knew they loved.

When the pair finished, two sets of arms wrapped around her before the three fell onto the bed in the warm afterglow. Shisui lightly traced his fingers over her shoulder and neck before they snaked under her chin and tilted it up to place a soft, lazy kiss to her bruised lips while Itachi turned his attention to her shoulders by placing gentle, butterfly kisses to them.

"You were beautiful, Sakura," Itachi murmured. "You should have seen the expression of absolute bliss on her face as she came, Shisui."

His words caused Sakura to blush and Shisui pulled back to grin at her, allowing for her to bury her face into the crook of his neck this once as her cheeks flamed red in embarrassment. Itachi's breath was hot against her skin as he chuckled against the back of her neck and his hand tangled into her slightly damp locks.

"Stop embarrassing her, Itachi. You know how much she hates being teased," Shisui said, his voice light in humor.

Itachi chuckled again before he placed another set of soft kisses to her shoulders, causing her to hum in content. The sound caused both Itachi and Shisui to stop their small ministrations. Onyx eyes met as identical smirks began curving their lips before they pinned the small woman under them once again, deciding that they were going to bring her to a few more screaming climaxes before they slept that night.


	5. Sorrow

So it's Wednesday and everyone hates Wednesdays right after Tuesdays and Mondays so I thought it would be a pleasant surprise for everyone to get an update from their favorite (or one of their favorite) couples. That's right. ItaSakuShi!

The sad part is this oneshot is a little sad (note the title) but still, it's an update and something to do on your Wednesday night if you don't want American Idol (like me, though I'm studying for my anthropology test that's tomorrow). But enough said, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and other characters!

* * *

****Sorrow**

The water had long since turned cold as Sakura laid curled up on the floor of the shower with her arms wrapped around her knees. She could still taste the bitterness of alcohol on her tongue, but her mind was in too much turmoil for alcohol to even cover the damage she felt in her chest. Choked cries escaped her throat pitifully, but even in her grief-filled state, Sakura knew the sound of the running water covered up the sound of most of her cries, which was actually why she had decided to escape into the shower in the first place.

How long had she been in there anyway? At least an hour, she supposed as she remembered how warm the water had been and how cold it was now. Her fingers were pruned and stiff from the constant flow of icy water over her body, but she didn't even try to get up. Her body was stiff and slowly becoming numb, but she couldn't be sure if it was because of the frigid temperature of the water or the fact that she had been lying on her side for almost the entire duration of her shower. If Sakura had the strength, she would stand up and get out, but the mental pain felt like a gaping hole in her chest that left her empty and weak.

Slowly Sakura closed her eyes and allowed just this once to let herself be weak and succumb to the pain she felt at the moment. It had been so long since the last time she had cried and she just wanted to let herself get lost in the feeling of hopelessness, even if it was just this once.

But that idea was short-lived as the shower curtain was suddenly yanked back and the water was shut off as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and forced her to sit up. "Sakura, what were you thinking?" a soft voice asked.

The sudden change in position caused Sakura to whimper quietly and she cracked her eyes opened to find Itachi was knelling next to the tub with his hands on her shoulders while Shisui fetched a towel. His eyes were dark and narrowed in concern as he looked her body over once for any injuries. A moment later, Shisui returned with a towel and he wrapped it around her with an expression matching his younger cousin's.

Fortunately neither said a word as they helped Sakura stand and get her to her bedroom. When they entered Shisui carefully helped her sit on the edge of the bed before he rubbed his hands up and down her towel-covered body to help warm her as Itachi fetched her a pair of pajamas for the night.

No one said a word when he returned and helped her dress, making the only thing to fill their silence the hiccups that kept escaping Sakura's mouth. Even after the two cousins had gotten Sakura dressed, they merely watched as Sakura crawled atop her bed, curled into a small ball and closed her eyes. Her cries continued a moment later against her will.

"Sakura…" Shisui murmured quietly as he laid on the bed in front of her.

She felt Itachi take up the space behind her before an arm wrapped around her middle and she was pulled against his chest. Itachi ran his hand up and down her thigh to help warm her as Shisui did the same to her arm. Their attention only made her cry harder and she gripped Shisui's shirt as if her life depended on it.

It was hard to say how long Sakura laid there with her fingers digging into Shisui's shirt and Itachi's strong body providing silent support behind her before she finally calmed down enough to silence her sobs. She took in long, deep breaths as Shisui wiped her cheeks and Itachi ran his fingers through her hair as he placed soothing kisses to the side and back of her neck.

Eventually she took one final deep breath and forced her sobs to stop. Carefully she shifted and sat up with her back to the headboard before she wiped her eyes. Both of her lovers sat up and watched her as she rubbed her eyes tiredly before she set her hands down and grasped each of their hands in hers.

"My mom died today," she said quietly, her voice raw. "I guess I took it a little hard."

Itachi was the first to react and he wrapped an arm around her waist and spooned her against the side of his body so she was cradled between her two lovers with their heat circling around her like she was everything to them, which may or may not be true, but she didn't want to break the peace that had finally fallen over her by asking.

"You should have told us, Sakura," Itachi said quietly.

Shisui nodded in agreement. "We would have stayed with you instead of going out onto that mission."

She shook her head slowly. "No. Your missions are more important."

At the same time, both Shisui and Itachi pulled back with dangerously serious expressions on their faces. "Listen to me closely, Sakura," Itachi said with a firm voice. "You are more important to us than any mission. I do not care if there is so much as a Shinobi War going on, if you need us, we will be there for you."

Shisui nodded in agreement. "You sometimes seem to forget how much you mean to us. You just have to tell us, Sakura, and we will come, okay?"

Even against the pain in her chest, she smiled at them and nodded. "Okay."

Shisui leaned against the headboard and wrapped his arms around her to spoon her as Itachi's expression suddenly changed into a contemplative look. "You realize once my mother finds out about your mother's passing, she will do everything to make you feel better, don't you, Sakura?" he murmured.

Shisui gave a small huff of amusement. "And there's my mother too. I know she won't want to take your mother's place, but she sure as hell will do everything she can to make you happy."

A smile stretched across Sakura's lips and she smiled at both men. "I think you're both doing a good job of that."

With Shisui behind her, Sakura couldn't tell what his expression was, but she watched as Itachi's lips grew into a half smile before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He then settled next to her and rested his hand on her waist as the two of them talked about inconsequential things until Sakura began to grow tired.

When her eyes began falling shut, her lovers helped her settle down onto the bed before they both lied down next to her. Just before she felt asleep, Sakura rolled onto her side with her back to Shisui and pulled his arm over her waist before she nestled her face into Itachi's neck. "I don't think my mom would mind if both of your mothers took me in. She always wanted me to be with an Uchiha."

Shisui chuckled behind her as he pulled back her hair from her neck and kissed her pulse point. "Well it looks like you got two of them."

Sakura hummed in agreement as Itachi brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead again. "And we won't be going anywhere soon."

"Good," Sakura murmured.

She smiled lightly and yawned inward as their warmth soothed her into a restful sleep. She knew that even though loss comes with the life of a shinobi, her two men wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time.

* * *

As always, review if you enjoyed it! Until next time!


End file.
